1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for securing oxygen supplies to a patient. Specifically, the present invention is directed to a transtracheal stent that accepts the insertion of standard oxygen tubing for use with patients suffering from emphysema or other breathing disorders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a wide variety of products and devices which have been described for supplying oxygen to patients. Traditionally, this has been accomplished through the use of an oxygen supply which is adapted to fit over the patients ears and supply oxygen to the patient through the nose. For a variety of reasons this type of application is not desirable. These devices are quite inconvenient and obtrusive into the life of the patient and can become uncomfortable for the wearer. Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is directed at an oxygen supply device and system which provides for greater comfort and convenience for the user.
Other devices have been developed for implantation into the trachea of a patient. In particular, attention is directed at tracheotomy tubes. These tubes are inserted into the trachea of the patient for a variety of reasons including to promote healing in the patient, permit speaking and breathing following a laryngectomy, provide an access point for forced ventilation of a patient, and a variety of other uses including supplying oxygen to augment normal breathing.
In one example described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,978, the tracheotomy tube is equipped with an outer port for permitting air to flow into and out of the tracheotomy tube, an inner port that permits air to flow to and from the lungs once inside the trachea of the patient, and a fenestration with valve to permit the flow of air through the larynx to permit the wearer to speak. The user must occlude the outer port and exhale to force air through the fenestration to permit speaking, and then release the outer port occluder to breath again. As described in the '978 patent the trachea itself is blocked by a balloon which extends laterally off of the tracheotomy tube to prevent objects from entering the lungs and to force the air flow through the tracheotomy tube itself.
Another apparatus in the prior art is the tracheostoma device depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,095. The device is intended to be manually controlled and has a valve which is use to prevent the egress of air out of a stoma in which it is implanted when it is desired that air should flow through a voice prosthesis which is implanted in a fistula connecting the trachea and the esophagus to enable the user to talk. The device also has air filtration and moisture and heat exchanging functionality. This device is placed in a holder which covers the stoma formed in the patients trachea.
A further example of a tracheostomy tube can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,110. The device comprises a tracheostomy tube which can allow for either forced ventilation or the ingress and egress of air by the patient's normal breathing. One aspect of the apparatus described in the '110 patent is the use of both an inner and outer cannula. This enables the inner cannula to be removed from the patient, cleaned, and re-inserted without the need to disturb the outer cannula, which could be uncomfortable for the patient. Further this allows for the use of several types of inner cannula depending upon the application and desired usage. To secure the inner cannula to the outer cannula a twist lock mechanism is described.
Still further examples of the prior art are directed at methods and devices for securing a tracheotomy tube to prevent its inadvertent removal from the stoma formed in the patient's trachea. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,819,734, 5,782,236, and 6,105,577. In each of these examples there are described methods for securing the tracheotomy tube using straps which extend around the neck of the patient and attach to a flange section covering the stoma opening in the patients trachea. The purpose of these devices is to hold the tracheotomy tube in place and allow for breathing or assisted ventilation without fear that the tracheotomy tube will be disturbed or in the case of assisted ventilation without fear that the supply line will be pulled out.
However, all of these devices suffer from several draw backs. Initially, in instances where the larynx has not been removed, the use of these tracheotomy tubes in conjunction with inflatable balloons adds to the complexity and difficulty for patients to talk. Further, many of these devices allow for forced respiration, but do not accommodate oxygenation in combination with normal breathing. Still further, the attachment means for these devices are cumbersome, prone to catching on clothing or disturbed while sleeping, and generally do not provide a neat solution to the oxygen supply problem. Accordingly, the present invention is directed at solving these and other problems associated with the known devices.